


The Guy Next Door

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You've got a new neighbour, and you're instantly fascinated by them, watching as they come and go, never brave enough to talk to them. Until you lock yourself out one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



There's someone new just moved in next door to you. You've only seen glimpses of him but those tantalising flashes of pale skin and wild black curls is enough to set your soul on fire.

You find yourself staying up late, waiting to see him as he leaves at dusk. After a couple of weeks you've learnt his routine and it becomes part of yours - that is until one night when you forget to put the bins out.

You'd meant to do it earlier but it was forgotten when you'd caught sight of your handsome neighbour. You scurry out quickly, wanting to get this done before your neighbour's due back, you're not sure you've got the confidence to talk to him yet.

Once it's all done you head back to the door but it has slammed itself shut, and your keys are inside. A sigh escapes your lips, eerily loud in the quiet evening, the silence thick in the air. That is until he speaks.

"Are you ok?" he says, and his accent is delightful, a hint of something strong and unyielding hiding under the soft breathless tones.

"Uh, yes, I, er, locked myself out," you say, blushing as you trip over your words, "But my mum's home in a few hours after her shift."

"Why don't you wait at mine until then?" he asks, his bright brown eyes staring at you, staring right into your soul.

You're not sure you should go with him but another part of your brain overrides it and you find yourself following him back to his house.

"I'm Anton, by the way," he says, as he shows you to his living room.

"I've seen you about," you say, as he gestures for you to sit on the sofa with him.

He offers you a drink which you decline, but your attention is drawn to him, how still he is, the aura of calm surrounding him.

Your eyes lock again and it feels like he's burrowing into your soul, taking control of you. He bites his lip and you think how amazing it would be to kiss him. A grin spreads across his face, as though he heard your thoughts, before he leans in for a kiss. His lips are soft and there's something about the taste of him that's unusual, almost a hint of something metallic. Your mind assumes energy drinks but it never would have guessed that it's blood.

He's lying you back on the sofa and you think you know where it's headed, he's nuzzling your neck as your hands roam his body when you feel a sharp stab of pain in your neck. You cry out but the initial shock subsides, you assume that he's just a little overenthusiastic, and now the way he's sucking and licking at your neck is orgasmic. You writhe on the sofa, enjoying every second until you're coming without being touched, moaning in pleasure as you feel the sticky warmth flood your boxers.

He's kissing you again and the metallic taste is stronger now than it was before, it's not until you open your eyes that you see why.

There's blood on his lips and two of his teeth are much longer than they were earlier.

"Are you a..." you start, but the word vampire sticks in your throat. It's so ridiculous that you almost laugh. Almost.

He stares at you as your fingers trace his lips, his fangs, and he says, "You won't remember this," but you seriously doubt that, this has been the most amazing night of your life.

The next morning you wake, and there's the feeling of a memory dissipating, a dream evaporating with the morning light. You start to get ready for uni but it's not until you go to brush your teeth that you see the two marks on your neck, barely visible in the daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
